hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Brooks
Raven Brooks (also known as Crow Brooks) is a small town in which almost all the actions of the game Hello Neighbor and its prequel take place. Only a small part of it is used, enclosed by an invisible wall, in the center, so the rest of the world is not well drawn, although it is interesting to study. You can get there without using external programs, using the teleport room. Terrain Raven Brooks have uneven terrain, some buildings, and the water tower, in particular, are tilted at an unnatural angle, from which they could easily collapse. The origin of the name is also not entirely clear, “ravens” can be explained by a large number of ravens or ravens, although they are present only at the entrance table, and “streams” would be appropriate if there were rivers, but from the reservoirs, there is only a large lake. In general, the view of the world corresponds to the style of drawing, and if you immerse yourself in the graphics of the game, you can feel wonderful emotions when viewing the city from a windmill. Appearance As explained before, Raven Brooks is the place where most of Hello Neighbor takes place. It's speculated that the village is located in the United States of America. The village from the alphas, betas and full game all have different designs. There is a variety of buildings in Raven Brooks. Alpha 1 and Pre-Alpha In Alpha 1, the design of the village is still very simple. There are a few trees and houses around it. It is the same in Pre-Alpha except for one thing: a burning house. Alpha 2 In Alpha 2, the design of the village is more complicated than in Alpha 1. There are a few extra locations in the village as well as a lake and a graveyard. But the graphics of the trees is still simple. Alpha 3 In Alpha 3, the village is already bigger and larger than in one and two. There are few buildings in the village. Like a Supermarket, School and Gas Station to name a few. But the graphics of Raven Brooks is still less than in Alpha 4, Beta, and the full game. Alpha 4 and Beta In Alpha 4, the design of the village is still the same as Alpha 3, but the graphics of the village are better than the alphas before. Full Game Release In the full game, the design is the same as the Alpha 4 design, but there are more buildings added in the release. Plus, there is a missing poster assemble in the trees around the village. Buildings Church and Graveyard A player appears in the cemetery after the script room passes. There are many graves, as well as on one side there is a church, and on the other the guardhouse. On one of the tombstones, you can see a photo with a silhouette of a woman. Previously, the cemetery was located behind the house of the Neighbor. Lake The lake is not a structure, but it is interesting to explore. It is a large space near the factory covered with water. You can walk on the water as if on a hard surface, but at the same time there will be a splash of water. It has a lot of interesting objects. Factory One of the largest buildings, has several chimneys, and several pipes going underground. The plant itself is blue and has many windows, some of which glow in the dark. School This is a red-burgundy building with a green roof, near which several cars are parked. Above the entrance is written in broken English "High School of Raven Creek." On the sidewall, it says "luck you" (good luck to you). Police Station The building with the turret behind, the top is the inscription "Lopice" - "Polise" (Police). Near the entrance is attached an announcement about the missing children. Water tank It's not far from Neighbor's house. In the fashion crossover Hello Bendy the top of the tower is replaced by the head of Ink Bendy. Supermarket A large building, formerly called the "Golden Apple" supermarket, but now the name is missing. There are a lot of cars and a couple of poles near it. Above the entrance is written "Puserkarmet" which is a broken English word "Supermarket" (Supermarket). On the sides of the windows is written "Lace", which may be a modified word "Sale" (Discounts). Hospital A small building with a bunch of cars and a couple of poles nearby. There are two entrances, above which it is written "Sogtipal" - "Hospital" (Russian Hospital). Golden Apple Amusement Park Where the neighbor worked, seen in Hello Guest. Houses Greenhouse M13 It is a reference to a person with the pseudonym GreenHouseM13, the creator of cheats for Hello Neighbor. Located at the cemetery. House M9 The first house you see in a minigame. M13 and neighbor's crashed car is visible. Gallery CtI11OBUMAEXYO5.jpg| Concept art CszFZ6rWAAAtRI4.jpg|Cemetary in Alpha3_2 Csy-o7MXYAEZLSg.jpg|Cemetary in Alpha3 Cs4F4-eW8AEGioB.jpg|Concept art Car Accident.png|View from the house M9 Gravestone .jpg| Mrs. Peterson's grave House M13.png|Green house M13 ru: Вороньи Ручьи Category:Locations